Secrets
by Call.Me.T
Summary: Everyone has their secrets, don't they  Rated M to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: None of it is mine. Sadly. Just borrowing it for a little bit.**

**[Monday. Rachel's House.]**

"Rach, seriously what is going on? I mean you haven't been yourself for a few _months_ now, you can't keep telling me your just tired, and expect me to believe that! Especially not after you throw THIS on top!" Puck hollered at the diva.

"Puck, seriously get off my ass about it okay. I am just tired. I am really stressed and I need to make some priorities in my life okay. I'm leaving Glee at the end of the week and you can not stop me. You may be my best, and only, friend, but I have made up my mind." Rachel fired back, tired of him nagging her. She really wanted to tell him, she just couldn't force herself to break his heart like that.

"Rachel, I am your BEST FRIEND stop keeping me in the dark. I know something is going on, and I want to hear it from you right now. PLEASE!" He resorting to saying please, Puck does not ever say please to anyone that isn't his mother. She sighed and looked down, he knew he had won.

**[Friday. Glee Practice]**

"Alright guys, we have a week break coming up, then we have sectionals, so when we get back I am going to need everyone's complete cooperation. Before we leave is there anything else anyone would like to say?" Mr. Shuester asked the class before dismissing them.

"Um, Mr. Shue, I think I have something I have to say." Puck said standing up.

"Sure thing Puck, the floor is yours." Mr. Shuester said shocked, Puck never did any extra work.

He grabbed his guitar and dragged a stool out into the middle of the room, pulling the guitar strap over his should and started playing, and shortly after started singing, a raw mix of emotions spilling within the words.

_My best friend gave me the best advice  
She said each day's a gift and not a given right  
Leave no stone unturned, leave your fears behind  
And try to take the path less traveled by  
That first step you take is the longest stride_

_If today was your last day and tomorrow was too late  
Could you say goodbye to yesterday?  
Would you live each moment like your last  
Leave old pictures in the past?  
Donate every dime you had, if today was your last day?_

_Against the grain should be a way of life  
What's worth the price is always worth the fight  
Every second counts 'cause there's no second try  
So live like you're never living twice  
Don't take the free ride in your own life_

_If today was your last day and tomorrow was too late  
Could you say goodbye to yesterday?  
Would you live each moment like your last?  
Leave old pictures in the past?  
Donate every dime you had?_

_And would you call those friends you never see?  
Reminisce old memories?  
Would you forgive your enemies?  
And would you find that one you're dreaming of?  
Swear up and down to God above  
That you'd finally fall in love if today was your last day?_

_If today was your last day  
Would you make your mark by mending a broken heart?  
You know it's never too late to shoot for the stars  
Regardless of who you are_

_So do whatever it takes  
'Cause you can't rewind a moment in this life  
Let nothing stand in your way  
'Cause the hands of time are never on your side_

_If today was your last day and tomorrow was too late  
Could you say goodbye to yesterday?  
Would you live each moment like your last?  
Leave old pictures in the past?  
Donate every dime you had?_

_And would you call those friends you never see?  
Reminisce old memories?  
Would you forgive your enemies?  
And would you find that one you're dreaming of  
Swear up and down to God above  
That you'd finally fall in love if today was your last day?_

By the time he had finished, Rachel was crying, and he was barely holding it together. If that wasn't enough to send them into shock, the next words that left his mouth certainly did. Staring right at Rachel, he took a deep breath and started the monologue he prepared.

"I have been told for the longest time, that life was too short to live it with regrets. It never sunk it until Monday. I can't let another second go by regretting that I never said this out loud to anyone but myself and my best friend. I need to thank Rachel before I say what it is I have to say, because without you I don't know who or where I'd be today, you are my best friend, and I am way more sorry then I care to admit that I was afraid of what these ignorant people would think of me for being your friend. That ends today. You are the most important person in my life, and I swear on my life, I am going to help you through this." He took a deep breath before turning to stare directly into the eyes of everyone else in the room. "I'm gay." Everyone's jaws dropped.

After about 5 minutes of silence Puck finally spoke again. "I think everyone in here has something they have been hiding from everyone else, and today is the day that you left it all on the table." Tina spoke first.

"I don't really have a stutter." Artie looked at her disbelievingly, before taking a deep breath.

"I can't stay in the shower for more then ten minutes because I'm terrified of water."

Mike and Matt shared a look before standing up. "We are Brothers."

Kurt stood up. "I actually hate wearing couture."

"I'm Bisexual." Mercedes stood.

Finn took a deep breath and stood. "I'm terrified I'm going to end up like my dad."

"I'm in a relationship with Brittany." Quinn blurted out before she could think better of it.

"I'm not as stupid as everyone think I am." Brittany says seriously.

Puck looked at Santana who looked lost in her thoughts. "Santana, is there something you'd like to throw on the table?" She looked up at him and sighed.

"I'm in love with Rachel Berry." Everyone's jaws dropped. That was almost, if not more, gossip worthy then Puck being gay. Puck just nodded and walked to Rachel putting a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"Your turn babe, it's now or never." She smiled softly and whispered something under her breath before squeezing Puck's hand and said simply.

"I'm dying."

**Gah! So that is that. Let me know what you think, I may write another chapter, but that depends on if it's worth my time or not. **

**-T**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry this is taking so long, my cat killed my laptop with some kool-aid so until I get the money for a new one I have to write these on my phone, email them to myself, and find time to go to the library to edit and upload them. Please bear with me. I promise I'll find some way to make this happen more often. **

Santana sat ridged on the edge of her seat, remembering the first time her girlfriend said those words to her.

_"San, can we talk?" Rachel asked wringing her hands, something she did when she was nervous. _

_"Baby, what's wrong?" Santana asked waking over to her girlfriend. _

_"Um, I think you should sit down." Rachel said smally not looking up from the ground. _

_"Rach, you're scaring me baby. Are you breaking up with me?" That got Rachel to look up and shake her head furiously. _

_"No, but um, it is serious. And I understand if after I tell you, you don't want to be with me anymore. Please sit down, because I think I just made it worse. I need to tell you this before I chicken out." Santana sat down fearing that the diva was going to tell her she cheated on her or something just as bad. _

_"I care about you a lot Santana, but I need you to know something, because I am tired of lying to you. It hurts me, because I can tell you know I'm lying and it hurts you." Santana cut her off. _

_"Baby, please, just tell me." Rachel took a deep breath and looked directly into her girlfriends eyes. _

_"I'm dying Santana."_

She was pulled out of her daydream when she heard ten people yelling "WHAT!" at the same time. Looking up she saw Rachel crying looking at the wall behind the piano, trying not to meet anyone's gaze.

"Listen assholes, shut the fuck up." Santana's voice was full of anger and concern.

"Rach, baby look at me." She cooed as she made her way in front of her girlfriend.

"You don't have to do this. We can go home, and forget about the last half hour." Her voice was softer than anyone else in the room had ever heard. When Rachel nodded, Santana grabbed the diva's bag and stood holding her hand out for Rachel to use to stand up. The Latina turned to Puck and venomously spat at him.

"I'll be over later to discuss this." Puck swallowed audibly and nodded.

"I'm sorry Rachel." He whispered walking out with the two brunettes.

"Does anyone know what the hell that was about?" Kurt asked.

"Go home and enjoy the week off, we need to work extra hard when we get back.

Rachel won't be joining us again." Mr. Shuester said before the conversation could turn to gossip. After the words left his mouth he realized he said too much, so he left before he could be questioned, or with these kids it was more like an interrogation.

"See this is what I'm talking about. We need to get to the bottom of this." Kurt said to the group after their director left.

"Kurt, as much as I would love to understand, I think this is one thing we need to wait on." Quinn said seriously.

"Nawh girl, we don't have the time to wait." Mercedes said defending him.

"Look if they wanted us to know the details they would have told us. I am just as shell shocked as all of you. But if Rachel is quitting this is serious, and I will hunt you down and murder you if you go pushing something that doesn't need to be." Quinn reverted back to her HBIC tone and glare to make her point before grabbing Brittany's hand and walking out ending the conversation.

Rachel was curled up into a ball lying on her bed, her head resting on Santana's lap. Not knowing what to do to make everything better, Santana was singing every song she could think of softly, but loud enough for the diva to hear.

"San?" Rachel whispered so softly, that if the Latina wasn't staring at her, she wouldn't have heard her.

"What is it baby?"

"I need my medicine, its 4:00." Santana looked at the clock and nodded.

"Okay beautiful, I'll bring it to you, anything else you want while I'm down there? I know it makes you sick on your stomach, but anything you want to try?" Santana asked getting up gently trying not to move the bed too much.

"Daddy gave me a piece of toast with some yellow mustard yesterday and that helped a lot." she smiled softly, and Santana could tell it was fake.

"Are you sure that's what you want? You hate mustard." Santana asked making sure.

"Yeah, it's the only thing that has helped." She said nodding slowly.

"Okay be right back. I love you beautiful."

"I love you too."

Walking down stairs she pulled out her phone to see if her mom called or texted her back to find a text from Quinn.

_'I know this is probably the last thing you are worried about but tell Rachel that if she needs anything me and Britt are here to help. -Q'_

Santana smiled, at least someone was trying, so she sent a text back _'Thank you I will, but do you know the best was to prevent nausea? -1.06.10'_

_'Apple juice help a lot for me during my pregnancy, and 11 months? I'm impressed -Q'_

Santana smiled and grabbed all of Rachel's medicine from the kitchen cupboard, and dropped a piece of toast in the toaster. She grabbed a cup and the filtered water from the fridge, and saw there was a bottle of apple juice in the back of the fridge. So she poured a glass of apple juice, and a glass of water, put some mustard on the toast, and went back upstairs.

"Here you are baby." She said handing over the canister of pills with the F for Friday, and set the tray on the bed.

"Thank you San." she said sitting up.

"You're welcome, um, Quinn texted me." She said, as she watched her girlfriend tense up. "She didn't say anything bad, just that if you need anything her and Britt are here for you. Oh and she's impressed you could deal with me for 11 months." when she saw the slight smile, she made a mental note to hug Quinn next time she saw her.

"So she's the reason you brought the apple juice. I see." Rachel said flipping the plastic container over so she had all the pills in her hand.

"How did you-"

"She carried a bottle of it around for 7 months while she was pregnant. I figured it's because of the morning sickness." Rachel answered cutting her girlfriend off.

"Oh," her reply was cut off when Rachel's phone rang. Without even looking at it she handed it to Santana to answer.

"Hello?"

'Hey Rach,'

"It's not Rachel, what do you want Kurt?"

'I just wanted to talk to-'

"She doesn't want to talk or she would have answered her phone, goodbye." with that she closed the phone and put it on the night stand next to the alarm clock.

"Remind me to kill Noah." Rachel said after swallowing the rest of the pills.

"Sure thing baby." Santana smiled and placed a kiss on the diva's cheek, when the doorbell rang. "I'll get it." Santana groaned. Walking down the stairs, she tried to control her anger, with everything that happened in the last hour, not an easy task. Opening the door she saw Brittany and Quinn standing on the porch smiling holding a paper bag.

"Hey S!" Brittany said in her usual bubbly tone.

"Hey Britt, Q, what's up?" She asked surprised.

"Well I didn't know if the Berry's had any apple juice, and I know how horrible it feels to be nauseous all the time, so Britt said we should bring a bottle by." Quinn explained.

"I was just going to get the small bottle, but Q said you would probably need the big one." Brittany added smiling, holding out the bag. "I also got those gummy bears you like; they usually make you happy when you're mad."

"Thanks guys, she'll appreciate this." Santana said genuinely, before she noticed Kurt's car across the street. "I'm going to murder him."

"Who?" Quinn asked turning around, before seeing the car, and pulled out her cell phone. "I warned you Hummel. Get out of here." with that she hung up, and watched the car speed off.

"Warned him?" Santana asked.

"Uh yeah he and Jones are trying to-" she was cut off when a loud thump came from upstairs and Santana took off, scared Rachel was hurt, with Quinn and Brittany on her heels.

"Baby!" Santana yelled running up the stairs.

"I'm okay!" they heard from the bathroom. Santana walked up to the bathroom door and asked through it.

"You need some help in there?" Rachel laughed, which made Santana smile.

"No babe, I'm sure I can handle using the bathroom by myself. But you should thank Quinn for me. That apple juice helped."

"You're Welcome Berry." Quinn said laughing.

"We'll be in your room okay baby?" Santana asked.

"Sure um, can you do me a favor?"

"Of course."

"Can you make sure my carpet is okay, I don't think daddy would be happy with the mustard staining his carpet." Rachel called after the toilet flushed.

Santana walked into her room and noticed her mistake. Turning back around she look at the two blondes. "Did you shut the door?"

"Uh no, I'll go do that." Quinn said taking the hint that they needed to leave for a minute. "Britt can you come with me?"

"I didn't realize it took two people to shut a door that is already closed." Rachel laughed from the hallway behind them. Quinn and Brittany turned around to look at the shorter girl, and got nothing they expected to see. She was wearing a pair of sweatpants and an old t shirt of Santana's; she looked like she could break at any minute. But what really threw both girls through a loop, was the fact that she had no hair, despite what they saw less than an hour ago.

"Rach." Santana whispered, she knew Rachel didn't want anyone to see her like that.

"It's okay San, if they are going to offer their help, I think they should know what they are getting into first." Rachel smiled at walked past the shocked blondes.

"Rachel, um, " Quinn stopped and collected her thoughts.

"You want to know what I meant in glee." Quinn nodded even thought she knew it wasn't a question. "I have cancer." she said devoid of all emotions. Santana let a few tears fall silently and Quinn and Brittany looked like two fish out of water, for two reasons, they didn't know what to say to that statement and neither of them had ever seen the Latina cry. EVER. Rachel walked over to her crying girlfriend and pulled her into a tight hug.

"But you're going to get better right?" Brittany asked after a few minutes.

"Honestly Brittany, I don't know." Rachel answered looking at the floor, making Santana cry harder, but still quietly.

"If there is anything we can do, you'll let us know?" Quinn asked.

"Yeah, actually would you mind keeping her distracted Tuesday? I have to go to Columbus for a check-up, and last time Noah and her paced my room for 10 hours until I got back." even crying Santana managed a small chuckle at the memory.

"Sure thing. What about Puck?" Quinn asked feeling weird saying that.

"Noah will be in North Carolina until Thursday, something about family. I wasn't really listening, my head was pounding." Rachel smiled and looked down at her girlfriend, who had stopped crying, and kissed her forehead.

"I love you Rachel."

"And I love you Santana." Rachel smiled brightly.

"Okay, I'm sorry, I don't mean to be a bitch and pry, but why the hell didn't you tell us you were dating her." Brittany asked smiling at their cuteness.

"Why didn't you guys tell me you were together?" Santana asked back.

"We've been together for two weeks S, not 11 months. And we weren't going to tell anyone until I told my mom, seeing as though what happened last time I told everyone else before my parents." Quinn said seriously.

"Because I asked her not to." Rachel said slowly.

"What? Why?" Brittany and Quinn asked at the same time.

"Well at first we didn't even know if it was going anywhere, but after I found out about all of this, I didn't want anyone thinking they had influence over her if... If something were to happen to me, or us." Rachel finished and pulled Santana closer to her, laying her head on the taller girls shoulder.

"Rachel, you are going to get better, and we are going to help you." Brittany said seriously, making the Latina smile.

"Thank you Brittany, but the only thing I am going to ask of you two is to keep Santana safe and sane." Rachel smiled and cuddled closer to her girlfriend.

"Rachel! Santana! Were home! Whose car is that outside?" The girls heard called up the stairs. Rachel and Santana got up and walked down stairs, Quinn shrugged and walked down behind them. Brittany grabbed the tray off the floor and picked up the toast placing it back on tray and went down stairs.

"Hi dad, daddy. It's Quinn's car." Rachel said giving each of her father's a hug and a kiss.

"Hey John, James. How was work?" Santana asked mimicking her girlfriend's actions.

"Good thank you Santana. I'm a little confused, Quinn Fabray?" The taller of the two men asked as Quinn came down the stairs.

"Yes sir, I hope that's okay, I was a little worried about her today after glee, my girlfriend is here too." Quinn said shyly, the man's eyebrows lifted into his hairline after she mentioned her girlfriend.

"Of course it's okay. Oh where are my manners? I'm John and this is my husband James." Quinn smiled.

"It's nice to finally meet you, this is my girlfriend Brittany." Quinn said as

Brittany walked in the room.

"Oh Britt you didn't have to grab that, I would have eventually." Rachel said reaching for the tray. Brittany shook her head.

"No. I got it. Hi Mr. And Mr. Berry." she said walking onto the kitchen.

"She's always like that Rachel, it's not just you." Quinn said smiling.

"Are you both staying for dinner?" James asked.

"We appreciate the offer Mr. Berry, but my mom is trying to figure all this out, and be supportive. So she's having Britt's parents come over for dinner." Quinn beamed.

"Q, that's great she's trying." Santana said noticing how happy her best friend is.

"Yeah, I already had all of my stuff packed before I told her. She walked away and sat in the study for 45 minutes before she came back and asked if I was happy, and if I was sure about this. It was even her idea to have this dinner." Quinn's smile got brighter as she spoke.

"Well that's great. Sometime soon I do expect to see you both here for dinner." John said seriously. Quinn nodded. Brittany came out of the kitchen and smiled.

"We should get to dinner before our parents kill each other." Brittany smiled and hugged Santana and Rachel at once before turning back to the two men in the room. "It was a pleasure to meet you both I'm sorry we didn't get to properly speak."

"I have a feeling we'll be seeing more of each other, so it is okay." James smiled, and Brittany walked over and hugged him.

"I'll walk you guys out." Santana said before kissing the top of her girlfriend's head.

"I really appreciate this guys. It means a lot to me, and I'm sorry I didn't tell you about us." Santana said to the two blondes after they got to the car.

"S, seriously, I understand what she meant when she told us she didn't want you to say anything because of the head games people play, especially because you are at the top, and she's not. Okay? Don't worry about it." Brittany smiled as Quinn spoke, nodding along with her.

"You guys are awesome, um, can you not say anything to anyone about what she told you? She doesn't want many people knowing." The Latina asked looking at the ground.

"We won't say anything S, it isn't our place." Brittany said hugging her again. "Early Cheerio practice tomorrow, don't forget." Santana nodded.

"I'll be there. Drive safe and good luck with the dinner." Santana said after hugging both girls, and they got in the car.

Walking in the house with a smile, she walked right up to Rachel and kissed her passionately.

"Wow, what was that for?" Rachel asked pulling back slightly, still leaning into the brunette.

"Just because."

"Hmm, because why?"

"Because I love you, and I'm really proud of you for letting them in like that." Santana said smiling, before leaning in and kissing her again.

"Well you need someone to help you through this too. I have you, my dad's and

Noah, you need someone too. So does Noah, I just don't trust any of his friends." Rachel said sadly.

"You trust Q and B?" Santana asked shocked.

"No, but I trust you, and you trust them. So I know that if they tried to hurt me with this, then you would stop them."

"I would kill anyone before allowing them to hurt you." Santana said seriously.

"Girls, dinner is ready." James interrupted their talk.

"I'm not hungry daddy." Rachel said from the couch.

"Baby, you need to eat something, or at least try. Please?" Santana pleaded.

"I made you some plain macaroni Rach; you kept that down last week." James said trying to convince his daughter to eat more than toast.

"I will eat before I go to bed I promise, I'm just not hungry right now." Rachel smiled. "Seriously, I'm just not hungry. I ate all of the lunch you packed me today, and I just had some toast. I appreciate the concern." she added after she saw the looks they were giving her.

"Fine but if you try to go to bed tonight without eating; I'm not going to be a happy camper." Santana frowned, she really doesn't like when her girlfriend doesn't eat.

"I will hold you too that." Rachel smiled and started walking up the stairs.

"Hey, where are you going?" The taller brunette jumped up the two stairs asking.

"To my room?" the diva answered confused.

"Not before I get my kiss." She pouted.

"You're so adorable." Rachel leaned down and kissed her girlfriend.

"I love you beautiful."

"I love you too." Rachel blushed and walked up to her room.

"She ate all of the lunch?" John asked when his husband and daughter's girlfriend walked in the kitchen.

"Yeah, she even ate something from the cafe; I don't think I've ever seen her eat school food. Then again I don't eat anything but the salad so." Santana smiled, all she could do was hope for the best.

"That's good." John beamed. "Isn't it honey?" he asked uncertain.

"Usually yes, but then again, you never know. But remaining positive is a big thing to this whole process. We will find out for sure on Tuesday." James answered, he hated being so pessimistic, but as a doctor, you have to be, and now that it's his daughter that needs the treatment, he doesn't know what else to do butt stay in doctor mode.

"That sounded a little rehearsed Jamie." John said shaking his head.

"I can't help her if I involve my feelings too early in this. She knew that there was going to be a point when she would need another doctor, but until either said time comes or she says otherwise, I have to be the doctor, not the dad." James explained, again.

"Look, John, James. It isn't helping her for you two to keep arguing like this. John we had this talk in the beginning, he is going to treat Rachel like a patient when it comes to this stuff, until she's better. She can hear you every night arguing about this, and it hurts her. So please, for the love of your daughter, stop." Santana said, tired of them arguing. "I'm going to bring her up a plate, were going to watch Wicked, and go to sleep. I have an early Cheerios practice tomorrow, but I'll be here around noon, Brittany and Quinn will probably come with me if that's okay." She said giving her the itinerary like she did every Friday night, they nodded and she continued. "She'll have her meds at 4 and sometime later tomorrow or Sunday I have to go beat some sense into Puck. I don't know what's going on Sunday; Puck is leaving Monday for some family vacation or something, and she'll probably spend the day with him."

"Why do you need to beat Puck?" James asked.

"Because he guilted her into telling glee today, and they exploded at her."

"What?" John hollered.

"She didn't give any details, and I got her out of there before she could."

"So who knows now?" James asked.

"Same people as before, adding Quinn and Britt. All she said today was 'I'm dying'."

"I'm going to kill that boy." John said shaking his head.

"Get in line. I called it first, then Rach, then you." Santana smiled.

"Alright then. Make sure she eats please." James said as he put a plate on the tray for Santana to carry up.

"Will do sir. Goodnight."

"Goodnight." James and john smiled back.

"Were doing the right thing right?" John asked once Santana was up the stairs.

"I hope so, I really do."

"Knock knock, can I come in." Santana asked standing in the doorway.

"Why wouldn't I allow you in?" Rachel asked walking over to the cheerio, who just shrugged and sat the tray of food on the nightstand. "I want to talk to you about something." Rachel said patting the bed next to her.

"Why does this sound important?"

"Because it is." Santana nodded and sat on the bed next to her girlfriend.

"I'm all ears."

Rachel took a deep breath and sighed "Depending on the results Tuesday, they said that removing the tumor would be the best course of action for me. I need your opinion. Yours and Noah's but I wanted to talk with you about it first." Santana tensed up but didn't say anything. "San, they want to cut open my head, and take out the tumor."

**I don't know where my muse is taking this one to be honest… I just wrote what she threw into my head.. =/**

**Review?**

**-T**


	3. Chapter 3

Santana walked down the stairs and greeted the Berry men, before running to her cheerio's practice. Brittany and Quinn were already there, and Santana was not looking forward to the questions that may or may not be asked.

"Hey." she greeted quietly.

"You okay? You look like shit. No offense." Quinn shook her head at the Latina.

"Yeah, I'm just dandy, can we get this over with?" she asked avoiding their concerned glances.

After practice Quinn drove back to the Berry's house and parked next to Santana's red cobalt. "She asked for my opinion on surgery." Santana said after a few minutes of silence inside the car. No one had tried to get out, and Rachel was probably still asleep so they didn't really want to go inside and wake her.

"Like, to remove it?" Quinn clarified, Santana just nodded.

"That's good right? They can get all of it and then it's over." Brittany asked trying to be optimistic.

"Not quite B, not quite." Santana mumbled. She couldn't do this, could she?

"Well, how bad could it be?" Quinn asked.

"If the doc moves his hand to far, not even a centimeter, he could kill her." Santana said bluntly.

"Oh." Quinn says her brain working a mile a minute trying to figure it all out.

"So your options are what? Surgery and either she dies on the table, or get better, or do nothing and she dies anyway?" Brittany asked and Santana starts crying silently.

"Babe, remind me to help you work on your tack." Quinn shakes her head and pulls Santana into a hug. Once Santana stops crying she smiles at Quinn.

"Thanks. Sorry about that." Quinn nods but her reply is cut off when Santana's phone rings.

"Hey beautiful." she smiles as she sees who is calling.

"I don't mean to sound needy, but if you are done with your heart to heart with Quinn and Brittany, I really need your help. If not I can wait." Santana doesn't answer her, just hangs up and runs inside.

"Baby!" she calls and hears a mumbled 'up here' from the bathroom. She busts into the bathroom and Rachel is on the floor of the shower trembling. "Okay baby I got you." Santana coos as she lifts her girlfriend out of the tub, draping a towel over her, and carries her into bedroom. "We've talked about you and taking showers when no one is home."

"I know but you were outside and I brought my phone with me this time. I don't like this whole, depend on everyone else crap." Rachel pouted, causing Santana to laugh.

"Okay, what do you want to wear today?"

"I can dress myself San."

"Not today you can't. Sweats and a tank top?" Rachel nodded.

"Hey guys." Rachel greeted the blondes as Santana carried her down the stairs. Quinn tried hard not to laugh, and Brittany 'awed.

"Plain pasta and a glass of apple juice?" Santana asked placing Rachel on the couch.

"Please stop San, I am capable of making my own food." Rachel complained and Santana ignored her and walked into the kitchen for a second before popping her head around the wall.

"Hey Q? Can you come help me for a second?" Santana asked and Quinn got up and walked into the kitchen.

"Whats up?" Quinn asked walking towards her friend, stopping when she saw the girl was trembling. "S, whats wrong?" she asked starting to panic.

"Nothings wrong. I'm nervous." she answered honestly and handed Quinn the box that had been in her pocket for the last month.

"Oh my God," Quinn gasped opening it. "S, it's beautiful."

"It's not too mushy or anything is it?" She asked looking at the floor.

"Girl, she is going to love it. You are totally getting laid tonight." Quinn slapped her arm playfully.

"That's not why I want to give it to her." Santana protested snatching it back.

"Then why are you?" Quinn asked sounding suspiciously like Puck.

"You need to stop hanging out with Puck." She said ignoring the question, and storing the macaroni.

"Answer the question Santana." Quinn demanded. "Because I want her to know that what ever decision she makes I will stand behind 1000% because she means more to me then anything else in the world. I'm in love with her Q, and I don't know how I'm supposed to live without her." Tears piled in the Latina's eyes and Quinn could see how serious she was.

"She's going to love it." Quinn smiled sincerely.

"San, Rachel said to stop plotting her demise and come cuddle." Brittany chuckled walking into the kitchen.

"Okay. I have to finish cooking her food first." Santana said loud enough for the diva to hear. "

We better get going, Kurt and Mercedes need a smack down." Quinn smiled cheerfully.

"Watch out everyone Quinn Fabray has still got it." Santana laughed and shoved them towards the door. She carried two plates into the living room as Quinn and Brittany said goodbye to Rachel. She delicately placed the box on top of the tray and set it where you could barely see it from where Rachel was sitting.

"Mhhh. Not that I don't appreciated your friends caring and what not, but they are really killing my alone time with you." Rachel smiled as she walked back into the room. Santana smiled and wrapped her arms around Rachel's waist pulling her into a kiss.

"I want to talk to you." Santana said seriously sitting Rachel down on the couch.

"Okay."

"You have to promise you will let me finish before you say anything." Rachel nodded. "I love you, and you know that don't you?" Rachel nodded slowly not liking where this looked to be heading. "I am so in love with you, and I don't know how I would live if something happens to you, but I know for a fact that I would not be able to live with myself if my fears got in the way of something that could make you better. So if you want to do the surgery I will stand behind you 100% the entire time. You mean everything to me Rachel. I got you something, and I wanted to give it to you before you go to your next check up. You'll be with Puck all day tomorrow, and I'm sure you are going to be exhausted and sleep all day Monday, so." She paused and grabbed the box from the table. Santana looked up to see Rachel crying, so she gently wiped the tears away with her thumb. Rachel opened the box and gasped. "I know it's not much but-" she was cut off by Rachel smashing their lips together.

"It's perfect." Rachel cried after pulling away. Santana smiled and twirled her finger at the diva, once Rachel had turned around she secured the gold David's star, with a cross dangling inside it, on her neck.

"I know how much being in touch with both of your dads religion means to you, so I thought it would be appropriate." Santana whispered into the diva's hair as she cuddled up to her.

"It's beautiful San, I love it." snuggling closer to her girlfriend, she interlaced their fingers. "And I love you."

"I love you more." Santana smiled back at her girlfriend.

"I love you best." They got comfortable in the banter before Santana's phone rang.

'Coach is holding another practice at 6 tonight. -Q' Santana groaned.

"What baby?" Rachel asked.

"It's my last night with you before you go to Columbus and Coach is holding another practice tonight." Santana said and threw her phone onto the floor.

"It's okay love. I understand." Rachel rubbed her girlfriends arm.

"It's not okay. That woman is singlehandedly ruining my life." Rachel chuckled at her girlfriend's dramatic statement.

"And they say I'm the drama queen."

"Whatever you know you are. Let's eat before it gets cold." The couple sat cuddled together until 5:30 when there was a knock at the door. Santana slowly and quietly de-tangled herself from the sleeping brunette to answer the door.

"I swear to god if it was anyone else knocking on this door, I was going to kill them." Santana said to Quinn and Brittany after she opened the door.

"I know, at least we didn't ring the door bell." Brittany smiled.

"Yeah then I would have had to kill you. I have to take her upstairs, she's asleep. I'll be right back." Santana said walking back to the living room. She picked her girlfriend up and carried her gently up the stairs. Rachel stirred as she was placed on the bed.

"Why?" she mumbled sleepily.

"Practice, I'll be back soon. I called Puck, he should be here before I leave." Santana said as she leaned down to kiss Rachel on the forehead.

"I love you, have fun." Rachel smiled and turned on her side.

"I love you too, and yeah right, fun with coach. Funny baby."

"Anyone home?" Puck called through the half open door.

"Hey Puck." Brittany smiled.

"What?" Quinn shook her head.

"Santana is going to castrate you. Rachel is going to lecture your head off, her dad's are going to murder you. And then resurrect you to murder you again." Puck paled.

"She told you?" Quinn nodded.

"You're in some deep shit."

"Not tonight, he's got to watch Rach, she isn't supposed to be left alone." Santana said coming down the stairs, Puck regained some color. "But tomorrow however, way different story."

"Okay I get it your pissed at me, but I didn't think that having everyone in her corner would hurt." He explained.

"Well stupid, now instead of worrying they are gonna find out, she stressing over how many people they are going to tell. So you get to fix this, and then lose your favorite parts." Santana glared at him.

Santana ran through practice by instinct, coach yelled and screamed at them, she was ignored. The Latina's mind was else where, and she couldn't get the feeling that something was wrong out of her stomach. 7pm came around and the girls were having a water break when Santana's phone beeped loudly letting her know she received a text message. Flipping open her phone in a hurry, she read the text, grabbed Quinn's keys and took off towards the car, ignoring Coach's called after her.

"S just took off in your car Q." one of the freshman cheerios told her. Quinn and Brittany ran towards the water jug to find Santana's phone lying on the ground. Quinn read the message twice and showed Brittany, who paled immediately. They both sprinted towards Brittany's house, because it was closer, to grab her car. Brittany reread the message over and over again, hoping it would change. It didn't. The screen still read clear as day.

'Hospital. Now. -Puck'

_**Reviews make my heart happy. =]**_

**_-T_**


	4. Chapter 4

Santana couldn't think straight, it took her less time to get to the hospital then it should have, way less. But she didn't care. She wasn't thinking about the consequences of leaving practice early, or that she dropped her phone and had no way of contacting anyone, the only thing she could focus on was making sure Rachel was okay. Pulling up to the hospital entrance she put the car in park, and got out, leaving the car on, door wide open. If it got stolen, she would just give Quinn her car, it's not like she used it at all. Running inside she found a pacing Puck, a nervous James, and a scared John. Puck saw her and stopped pacing and started crying.

"I'm sorry. I tried to call." she held up her hand and pulled him into a hug.

"What happened?" she asked.

"I was reading, she woke up and asked for some apple juice. When I came back upstairs she was in the bathroom throwing up. She started hyperventilating and passed out. She split her head open on the toilet. I panicked and called 911." he explained in one breath. Quinn and Brittany walked up and each put a hand on Santana's shoulder.

"You guys should be at practice." Santana said not turning around, she knew who it was.

"And have my car stolen twice in less than ten minutes? I don't think so." Quinn said trying to lighten the mood.

"I borrowed your car, I did not steal it. And if someone stole it because I left it running, I would have just given you my car, I don't use it anyway." She said chuckling slightly.

"Dr. Berry. Rachel is just fine. She has a small concussion and a laceration on her forehead, it isn't anything but superficial, we did put some second skin on it to keep it from getting infected. I know I don't have to explain after care procedure to you but I think you should invest in a protective seat for your toilet, this way if she does pass out she won't hurt herself." The small lady in scrubs smiled brightly at them "With her condition, we want to keep her tonight to keep a close eye on her if that's alright with you." James and John nodded, knowing that she would be looked after well. "She's asking for you. You can go see her if you'd like." the doctor said turning to Santana, she could only nod and follow the doctor into the room Rachel was lying in.

"Thank you." she said turning to the door the doctor pointed at. She opened the door slowly to find Rachel sitting up staring at her hands, twisting the pendant from the necklace she had given her earlier that day, in her fingers gently.

"You know I almost had a heart attack when I got Puck's text." Santana shook her head and walked to her girlfriend's side.

"I didn't mean to scare you." she said tears forming in her eyes.

"Hey, it's alright, don't cry." Santana said crawling into the hospital bed. "Just don't do it again please." she added trying to lighten the mood. Rachel chuckled softly, and Santana's face lit up.

"What time is it?" Rachel asked after a few minutes.

"7:18."

"Shouldn't you be at practice?" she asked rising an eye brow.

"No, I'm exactly where I should be." Santana smiled snuggling closer to her girlfriend.

"You're going to get in trouble you know that right?" Santana just shrugged.

"I don't care. All that matters to me is you being okay. Besides, if she kicks me off for leaving practice, she has to kick Q and B off too." Rachel's jaw dropped.

"They. They?" She couldn't form a sentence.

"They are here yes." Santana smiled.

"Why?"

"They care."

Two hours later Rachel convinced everyone she was okay, and they let her go home. Coach Sylvester called Santana, Quinn and Brittany numerous times that night and they all ignored the phone calls.

"Why don't you care she's going to kick you off the squad? I mean I get you care, but this doesn't affect you, not seriously anyway." Rachel finally asked after Brittany had ignored the 34th phone call from her coach.

"She won't kick me off." Brittany said confidently. "And she won't kick Quinn or San off either, because she knows I'll quit." The three girls looked at her with confusion and doubt written all over their faces.

"Why are you so sure of that Britt?" Quinn asked her girlfriend.

"I just am." she answered smugly. Just as her phone started playing the scene from family guy "Mom. Mommy. Mamma. Mom. Mom." Brittany smiled.

"Hi mom."

"Where are you? You can't just run off like that and not answer my phone calls!"

"I'm with S and Q and Rachel." she said into the phone.

"I'm sorry Rachel?"

"Yes mom, Rachel, Rachel Berry. From glee."

"You have a lot of explaining to do when you get home."

"Yeah I know. I'll see you tomorrow mom. Night."

"What did Stephanie want?" Quinn asked rubbing her girlfriend's back.

"It wasn't Stephanie. It was my mom." Brittany answered back with a sigh.

"Whoa, hold up! Your mother?" Santana asked sitting up slightly from next to Rachel.

"Uh huh." Brittany nodded smugly. Rachel's eyes grew wide as she shook her head.

"No! No way! Really?" Rachel asked excitedly.

"Yup." Brittany nodded; Santana and Quinn still looked confused.

"That's." Rachel paused. "Creepy. Scary and cool all at the same time."

"I'm still really lost." Quinn said and Santana nodded her agreement.

"Coach Sylvester won't kick Brittany or either of you off the squad because Brittany loves cheering, and she wouldn't love it as much if you two aren't on the team." Rachel said hoping they would catch on. They didn't.

"Why would she care at all?" Santana asked looking down at her girlfriend.

"And what does that have to do with this?" Quinn added.

"Let me rephrase the first part of that statement." Brittany said shaking her head. "My mom won't kick me, or either of you off the squad." Quinn's and Santana's eyebrows shot into their hairlines.

"Coach Sylvester is your mother?" They both screamed at the same time.

"Uh huh." Brittany nodded smiling.

"Wow." Santana was the first to break the silence.

"Just don't tell anyone okay? We try really hard to keep it all separate." Brittany added as an afterthought. "Rach, I'm going to have to tell her, at least in part about all of this. I mean I can make something up-"

"I'm not going to ask you to lie to your mother Britt. But um, could you leave the whole Santana and me thing out please? I don't-"

"No, I don't care if she knows. She's going to put it together anyway. Why don't you just call her and tell her to meet us here, that way we don't have to worry about it tomorrow." Santana said interrupting her girlfriend.

"That okay with you?" Brittany asked Rachel. She nodded.

"At least if we tell her together I don't have to worry about San only telling me part of the truth tomorrow after it happens." Rachel said looking expectantly at Santana.

Brittany nodded and pulled out her phone. "Hey mom, um, can you meet me at Rachel's house? I want to explain now."

"Britt sweetie you know I can't-"

"They figured it out mom."

"I'll be there in 5." and the line disconnected.

"She's mad at me." Brittany said looking down at her hands.

"How do you know?" Santana asked.

"She never hangs up on me. Unless she's mad." her voice was small and Quinn lifted her chin.

"We aren't going to tell anyone. You know that right?" Brittany nodded. "Hey, don't cry beautiful." Quinn cooed softly wiping her girlfriend's cheeks. A muffled 'Mom. Mom. Mommy." broke the silence and Brittany picked it up hesitantly, and put it on speaker.

"I'm sorry I hung up. You caught me off guard. I'm on my way. I love you." A softer form of Sue Sylvester's voice came through the line and the three girls looked shocked, while Brittany smiled.

"I love you too mom. See you in a few."

"I take that back. THAT was creepy." Rachel said after Brittany hung up. Quinn and Santana nodded their agreement and Brittany just laughed.

"She's really not as mean as she tries to look. Except to Mr. Shue. She really hates his hair." Brittany said thoughtfully.

The two couples sat silently until they heard a car pull into the driveway. They all walked to the door to greet the cheerleading coach. When they opened the door Sue was already standing on the porch, hand in motion to ring the doorbell.

"Please come in Ms. Sylvester." Rachel smiled. Sue stood staring at the bald, broken looking girl, her jaw slack, and eyes wide. "I promise to explain everything once you are inside." She kept the smile on her face, not liking the stare.

"Mom, come in. Seriously." Brittany said grabbing her mother's arm and dragging her inside.

"Can I get you something to drink coach?" Quinn asked trying to be as far away from the awkwardness as possible. Sue just nodded slightly still shocked at Rachel's appearance. Quinn walked into the living room where everyone finally got Sue to sit down. She handed her coach bottled water, and looked between her girlfriend and the couch where Santana and Rachel were sitting looking very uncomfortably. Brittany smiled.

"She knows about us, so stop worrying and come sit with me." Quinn nodded, looking as uncomfortable as Santana and Rachel. Sue took a long chug of water and composed herself.

"I'm not going to yell or whatever, so relax please." She said and the three girl's jaws dropped, as they shared a look that screamed 'did she really just say please?'

"Well, since no one else can seem to speak right now, I guess I can give you the explanation." Brittany said pulling Rachel out of her thoughts.

"I think I better tell her Britt, I'm going to have to tell more people now anyway, so I might as well get used to it." She said shaking her head. Santana unconsciously moved to hold Rachel's hand, which made Sue's eyebrows rise. "First of all, Santana and I have been dating since January." Sue's face turned to total shock, but decided to remain quiet and let Rachel finish. "and second, I was diagnosed with brain cancer in June." The older blonde's mouth dropped. "I hyperventilated earlier this evening, and managed somehow to hit my head on the toilet bowl. I blacked out and Noah freaked out and called 911. Which is why Santana left practice, because he texted her and she panicked. Quinn and Brittany left because Santana stole Quinn's care, and for some unknown reason, they care about me. Don't ask me. I really couldn't tell you." Rachel said in a monotone voice, trying not to let the woman sitting in her living room know how much she scared her.

"When you say Noah, I am assuming you mean Noah Pucker man?" Sue finally caught up to what the diva was telling her. Rachel nodded. "Okay. My turn to talk. Don't interrupt me. I will only say this once, and it doesn't leave the four of you." She stopped when she noticed Rachel open her mouth, and closed it again. "Yes?"

"Well my dad's will be home-" Sue raised her hand to stop her.

"Let me rephrase, this doesn't leave this house." She looked pointedly at Rachel, who nodded, turning her gaze to Santana; a small smile fell on her face. "I am proud of you Santana, for keeping all of this on your plate, without me finding out. I am proud of you two," she said turning to her daughter and Quinn, for sticking by your friends, loyalty isn't something you find often in high school friendships." she paused and took a gulp of water before letting her gaze fall back on Santana and Rachel. "San, you're out. UNTIL" she raised her voice seeing Santana open her mouth. "Rachel gets better. She is going to need you, and you can't focus on her, and be committed to the Cheerio's as well. You can still compete with us if you choose, you don't have to turn in your uniform, but you will not practice with us until she is better. I can tell by the way you have acted tonight, that you care about her a lot, I would honestly go as far to say you love her. She needs you more than we do, and I am not going to give you the opportunity to choose. When." she emphasized the word, "she gets through this, you may have your spot back." Santana smiled brightly and kissed the top of Rachel's head.

"Thank you coach."

"It's Sue, outside of school, and you're welcome. I expect to be kept updated as to your progress, Ms. Berry." Rachel smiled her 1000 watt smile and nodded.

"Of course, Wednesday I will update you, or Brittany will, depending on how it plays out." Rachel leaned into Santana's embrace and relaxed.

"It will be good news." Sue smiled. "Okay, enough with the heavy, on to the serious."

"Ms. Sylvester if I may?" Rachel asked still snuggled with Santana.

"Only if you call me Sue."

"Okay, um, Sue." she paused. "I'm sorry that's weird for me." Sue laughed and nodded. "We know you and Britt are trying to keep your relationship a secret, so we aren't going to tell anyone." Rachel said and Sue looked at her with appreciation.

"How about we make a deal then?" Sue said, the four girls raised an eyebrow. "You tell anyone about Brittany being my daughter, I destroy Glee, for real." the three girls nodded quickly and Brittany laughed.

"You aren't going to destroy glee anyway mom, you know that as well as I do." Sue scowled.

"Must you ruin all my fun Britt?" she asked pouting like a 5 year old.

"Of course."

"I better get going. You are going to be home tomorrow right?" Brittany nodded and got up to hug her mom. "Love you B bear."

"Love you too mamma." she said kissing the older woman on the cheek.

Once Sue left Santana turned to Brittany. "That was THE creepiest thing I have ever had to witness."

"When did you tell her about us?" Quinn asked after a few minutes of silence.

"Two weeks before I got the courage to ask you out." Brittany said blushing. Quinn grinned.

"How did you know I was going to say yes?"

"I didn't." Brittany said playing with her hands.

"You two are too cute." Rachel smiled watching the two blondes.

"Thank you." They said at the same time.

"Stop pouting dear, they aren't that cute." Rachel shook her head at her girlfriend. "So I think we need to hold a glee meeting, so that Kurt and Mercedes can stop stalking my house." Santana's eyes bugged out of her head.

"What?"

"They sat across the street for 3 hours this morning. I called officer Nolan and he came to make them move. I haven't seen them since." She said shaking her head.

"I hope they weren't outside when my mom was here." Brittany said looking scared.

"I looked Britt, and officer Nolan has been driving around every hour to make sure they don't bother me."

"Who is officer Nolan?" Quinn asked seriously.

"My mother's boyfriend's cousin. Who also was my MMA teacher last summer." Rachel smiled.

"MMA?"

"Mixed Martial Arts." Santana answered for her.

"That's intense." Quinn laughed.

"My baby can be pretty intense." Santana smiled brightly, pulling Rachel closer to her. Brittany 'Awe'd and Quinn chuckled and mumbled whipped. Santana smiled at Quinn. "Fabray, you are just as whipped as I am, only difference, I'm okay with it."

"Lopez, you are the only one that's whipped here." Quinn laughed and Brittany pouted. "Awe baby what's wrong?" She asked after she noticed the pout.

"I want you to be whipped." Santana chuckled knowing Brittany didn't mean the innuendo.

"Don't worry Britt, she is, she just doesn't know it yet." Rachel said smiling. "I'm going to go to bed, goodnight." She kissed Santana on the cheek, "stay here I can manage to get to bed by myself. I love you." and with that she walked up the stairs. Santana stared at the back of her girlfriend walking up the stairs and waited until she heard the bedroom door close before she relaxed again.

"You really do love her, don't you?" Brittany asked watching her best friend's actions.

"Yeah, I really do. I'm really sorry I didn't tell you about us." Quinn stood up.

"Santana Lopez, stop. It is seriously okay. We have told you that already. We get the reasons. You don't have to explain yourselves to us." Santana smiled and hugged Quinn.

"Thanks guys." She smiled and Brittany stood for her hug.

"I wouldn't be opposed to you sharing exactly how this came about though. I mean, I really thought you hated her." Brittany asked after she got her hug and sat back down in Quinn's lap. Santana chuckled and nodded.

"Well I came out to my parents over Christmas break last year, and they were pretty shocked and I thought they were going to kick me out. So I ran to the only place in Lima, Ohio I could think of, where I would be safe. I couldn't go to either of your houses, my parents would have gone their first. So I drove here. "

"_Can I help you?" James asked staring at the brunette standing on his front porch. _

"_I'm sorry, I couldn't think of anywhere else to go." Santana cried and Rachel walked up behind her father. _

"_Santana?" She asked. _

"_I'm sorry. I shouldn't be here. Happy holidays." She said collecting herself. _

"_Why don't you come in and have some hot chocolate?" Rachel asked walking past her father to grab the girls arm. Santana let a small smile slip as the diva pulled her inside._

"She made me drink 4 cups of hot chocolate, and tell her and her dad why I was there. He called my parents and told them I was safe, and that I was going to be staying the night. My dad asked to talk to me, and he told me that they were just surprised, and I ran off before they could say anything, and that he loves me no matter what. I spent the rest of the break either here with her and her dads, or her and her dads were at my house with my family. Believe it or not, she was the one to ask me out." Santana chuckled. "It was just as diva-fied as you are imagining it, but it's her, and I wouldn't change that for anything." Quinn and Brittany were smiling like mad, and Santana just smiled back at them.

"She makes you happy, and that's all that matters." Quinn smiled and picked Brittany up.

"There's a spare bedroom if you guys just want to stay here." Santana offered when Brittany yawned.

"Thanks S. But um," Quinn blushed.

"All the bed rooms are sound proof if the doors are shut." Santana laughed and Quinn turned a darker red.

"Cool!" Brittany smiled. Santana led the two blondes up the stairs to the spare room down the hall from Rachel's. "There, turn the radio on too, just in case." Santana smirked and walked back to her girlfriend's room. "Goodnight." She said as she opened the door quietly.

"I'm still up babe, you don't have to try to be ninja like." Rachel chuckled as Santana tried to close the door quietly.

"I'm sorry, did we keep you up?" Santana asked climbing into the bed.

"No, you know I have a hard time sleeping without you here." She smiled cuddling up into her girlfriend.

"I'm sorry, I would have come up with you."

"You were with your friends, I knew you would come up when you were ready." She smiled as Santana placed a kiss on her head.

"I love you." Santana whispered into Rachel's hair.

"I love you too. I want to get this glee thing over with. Will you invite everyone tomorrow please?" Rachel looked into her girlfriend's eyes.

"If that's what you really want, yes. But know that you owe them nothing, they don't have to know, and they will be alright not knowing." Santana said seriously.

"Just invite them please baby, I don't want to hide anymore. I know they aren't all going to be as okay about all of this as Quinn and Britt, but Noah was right to get me to tell them, they deserve to know, and it couldn't hurt to have more support behind us." Santana sighed.

"Fine, but I reserve the right to kick ass if they so much as look at you wrong." Rachel chuckled.

"Thank you."

"I didn't do anything."

"You stand behind all of my decisions no questions asked, and even go as far to protect me if my decision turns out to be the wrong one." Rachel smiled. "What did I do to deserve you?" her voice was small and doubtful, and Santana knew where this was going.

"You are the most amazing, beautiful, intelligent, caring, forgiving, talented girl I know, and I am the one who is lucky to have you. I am going to do whatever necessary to keep you in my life, because honestly, I don't know where or who I'd be without you."

"How do you manage to make me feel so special, when all I want to do it crawl in a hole?" Rachel laughed.

"You are special. And you won't be crawling into any holes, without me." Santana chuckled and Rachel shook her head. "Anyway, is Mr. Shue getting an invite or just the douche bags?"

"Mr. Shue knows already, all of my teachers do. School policy, in case I pass out or whatever in class, they have the information to give to the medics that show up." Rachel shook her head. "Like I would let that happen." Santana laughed.

"No baby, you'd call your dad in the middle of class and get him to have you excused for the rest of the day, and come get me or Puck to drive you home, and then force us to go back to school."

"Damn straight." They both laughed and Santana pulled Rachel closer to her.

"I love you." Rachel yawned.

"I love you too beautiful, go to sleep." Santana kissed the top of her head and Rachel nodded to sleep. After she heard Rachel's breathing even out Santana grabbed her phone off the nightstand, and sent out a mass text message to everyone in glee.

_Rachel's house. 1pm. Glee meeting. Be there or I kick your ass. -Santana_

**So? R&R and I will bake you cookies. :)**

**-T**


	5. Chapter 5

Rachel woke up to her girlfriend's phone vibrating loudly. She groaned and rolled over to find Santana wasn't in the bed, so she picked up the phone and saw it was her mom calling.

"Hello Mrs. Lopez." Rachel answered.

"_Oh hello Rachel, I was calling to find my daughter but I guess I know where she is now." _The woman laughed into the phone.

"I'm sorry, I should have made sure she called you when we got in last night." Rachel apologized.

"_Got in? I thought you two were going to be staying in for a date night." _

"Oh, well, that was the plan, Coach decided to hold another practice last night at 6."

"_You went with her?" _

"No. I stayed home, and Noah stayed with me, I ended up going to the hospital after I blacked out." Mrs. Lopez gasped into the phone. "I'm fine I promise, I hyperventilated, and Noah freaked out because I hit my head on the toilet seat. It was just a small cut, I was sent home around 9:30. Don't worry too much, we're all okay." Rachel smiled, happy that her girlfriend's family was worried about her.

"_Next time, someone should call us, we would have been there." _

"I know Mrs. Lopez, but we didn't want to worry too many people for no reason."

"_Alright then dear, I am pleased to hear you are okay. Will you and your dad's be joining us for your good luck dinner tonight?"_

"I have to double check with Daddy, he is on call tonight I believe, but Santana, my dad, and I will all be there."

"_Good, I am making your favorite after all." _Rachel heard Carlos, Santana's little brother yell in the background and Mrs. Lopez sighed. _"It seems I must be going to find out why my son is screaming like a little girl. I will see you later dear." _

"Don't kill him before I get to see him." Rachel laughed. "I will see you tonight." And with that she hung up, got out of bed and got in the shower.

"Rach, You've been in the shower for half an hour. Are you sure you're alright?" Santana asked through the closed door.

"Yes baby, I'm just nervous, and I can't get this stupid thing on right." Rachel said, clearly frustrated.

"Open the door." Santana called, and when Rachel opened the door she had to hold back her laughter. "Dang babe, you can totally rock the KISS look." Rachel smacked her arm and shook her head.

"Are you going to continue to pick on me, or are you going to help me?" Santana just twisted the wig until it looked right, and then smiled.

"See, I can help even if I am picking on you." She lifted Rachel's head and kissed her soundly on the lips. "Puck, Quinn, and Britt are down stairs, Finn called Puck about 5 minutes ago, and said he was on his way to pick up Mike and Matt. I have a feeling the diva twins will be here exactly at 1. Artie and Tina can't be here 'til 1:30 because Tina's parents are out of town, and Artie's dad doesn't get off work til 1. So we are going to be playing hostess' until Artie and Tina get here, just so we don't have to start over at all." Santana smiled as Rachel pulled on one of her old t-shirts and a pair of her old sweat pants. "Have I ever told you how good you look in my clothes?" Santana smirked.

"Yes, every time I put on any of your clothes, you remind me." Rachel said rolling her eyes, but the smile on her lips told Santana she appreciated it.

"Well, let me tell you again, you, my love, look absolutely breathtaking, wearing my clothes." Santana smirked when Rachel blushed. Rachel's remark was cut off when they heard the doorbell. "You sure about this?" Rachel just reached for Santana's hand.

"Now I am." She smiled holding her girlfriend's hand tightly, walking to the door Santana stopped her, and pulled her into a kiss.

"I'm right here for you, no matter what." Rachel smiled and wiped her eyes.

"You can't get me crying right now, that's not fair." Santana chuckled.

"I mean it. No matter what they say or do, I am here and so are Q, B, and Puck."

"Let's go before I chicken out." Rachel smiled and kissed Santana again before walking down the stairs. Finn was seated on the couch next to Mike and Matt, Quinn and Brittany were sitting on the love seat across from the boys, Puck was sitting next to Kurt, who was next to Mercedes, on the sectional against the far wall.

"I already told them we have to wait on Wheels and Tina." Puck said once he saw the girls. Brittany and Quinn looked at the diva with concern and appreciation, if they hadn't seen her the day before, looking so beaten and broken, they wouldn't be able to tell that there was anything wrong with the girl.

"I need to eat something, does anyone else want anything while I'm in the kitchen?" Rachel asked already needing to be out of the room.

"I'd like a pop if that's not too much trouble." Mike asked seeing that the diva really wasn't comfortable. Rachel just nodded and looked to everyone else. Finn, Matt, and Kurt all nodded smiling, Mercedes shook her head but smiled a thanks. Santana walked with Rachel into the kitchen.

"You alright babe?" Rachel just shook her head.

"I haven't even told them, and I'm already shaking." Rachel said holding out her hand to prove her point. Her hand was trembling, Santana took her shaking hand and held her tight.

"We don't have to do this." Rachel shook her head.

"I do. I need them to know, even if it's just so I can prove to them that I can get through this without them." Rachel said, Santana's face turned confused.

"What do you mean baby?"

"Remember when I quit sophomore year?" Santana nodded. "Kurt and Mercedes said that I needed them more then they needed me. I know it's not true, but I need to prove it to them, because I don't need people feeling sorry for me, just because of this. I don't want their pity." Santana was fuming, but Rachel smiled and put her hand on the girl's face, which calmed her down immediately. "I have the only person I need, standing in front of me. They mean nothing. What they said, means nothing." Santana smiled and kissed her girlfriend.

"Let's bring them their drinks, and I will come make you some lunch." Santana smiled and Rachel nodded. They walked back into the living room and handed each person a can of brown pop.

"I know you said you didn't want anything, but I figured you would eventually, and I'm pretty lazy. So, I brought you one anyway." Rachel joked handing Mercedes, Quinn, Brittany and Puck a can.

"Rachel Berry, Lazy? Never." Mercedes smiled back. Rachel, Puck and Santana all laughed.

"No, Rach is extremely lazy, but that's alright, because we don't mind waiting on her hand and foot." Puck laughed and Rachel smiled.

"Babe, Pasta and Apple Juice?" Santana asked after she stopped laughing.

"I'm think rice sounds pretty good right now." Rachel smiled, and Santana nodded, leaving the room without another word.

"I rest my case." Puck laughed.

"So you and Santana huh?" Finn asked from the couch. Puck shot him a glare.

"Questions can wait until Wheels and Tina get here. I said that already." Rachel put her arm on Puck's shoulder.

"It's okay Noah, as long as the topic of conversation stays light, I think we can fill Tina and Artie in when they get here." Puck when to say something else when the doorbell rang again.

"Don't get up I got it!" Santana yelled from the kitchen. She opened the door to see Coach Sylvester standing at the door. Santana looked behind her before closing the door quickly standing on the porch with her coach.

"Coach, all of Glee is here." Sue smiled.

"I know, I need to talk to her and Brittany thought." Santana nodded and walked back inside. Sue followed closely.

"B, Rach Baby, Someone is here to see you two." Santana said walking into the living room. Rachel and Brittany shared a confused look, and then turned to Santana who tipped her head back towards the door. Rachel just shrugged and got up, Brittany following her.

"Outside." Sue barked, just in case someone else tried to follow them, or was listening to closely. Rachel and Brittany walked outside and over to the side of the house so when Artie and Tina showed up they wouldn't see them.

"You go to Columbus for your exams don't you?" Sue asked once they were out of sight from the driveway. Rachel nodded.

"Yes ma'am." Sue pulled out a set of keys from her pocket, along with a folded piece of paper.

"That's the address and keys to my house. My sister has to go to Columbus once a month for a week, we stay there. It's close to the hospital and a lot cheaper than buying a hotel room for. If you need to use it for anything, it's there." Rachel's jaw dropped.

"No I can't take this." Rachel said handing it back. Sue didn't move.

"It's not up for discussion. The holidays are coming up, and the hotel prices are sky rocketing, not to mention that you cannot find a hotel with any open rooms at the moment. Just take it." She smiled and Rachel nodded.

"Thank you Sue." Rachel shook her head.

"It takes some getting used to." Sue laughed and turned to her daughter.

"Your aunt is going to be staying with me this week." Brittany nodded.

"And she is going to be staying in my room because she can't get up the stairs. I know the drill mom." Sue nodded and smiled.

"If they give you any hard time, let me know. I'll handle them." Sue said after she gave her daughter a hug. Rachel nodded and Sue walked back down the street to her car.

"You know Britt, your mom is pretty awesome." Brittany laughed and nodded.

"You sure you want to tell them. I know you didn't want any of us knowing, but I mean, you don't have to." Rachel smiled.

"Thanks for looking after me Britt, but I'm sure. I have you, Santana, Noah, Quinn, and apparently your mom looking after me. I'll be fine."

"Okay, I know you don't like violence, but I'll beat them up if I have to for you." Brittany smiled as Rachel laughed.

"Thanks Britt." She said as they walked back into the house. Santana met them at the door with concern written all over her face. Rachel just smiled and pulled her into a hug.

"I'll explain later." Santana nodded as she watched a van pull up in the driveway. Tina hopped out of the driver's seat and helped Artie out.

"Hey guys, sorry were late." Tina said as she wheeled Artie up the driveway.

"It's alright, we waited on you to get started." Rachel smiled, as Santana pulled the wheelchair ramp James built for Rachel.

"Wow, thoughtful." Artie laughed.

"All for you wheels, all for you." Santana joked back. Once they all got comfortable in the living room, Santana put the bowl of rice in front of Rachel along with her glass of Apple Juice.

"Thank you baby." Rachel smiled at her, and Santana just gave her a kiss on the forehead.

"Okay, so you two are really together." Kurt stated more then asked.

"Eleven months and 6 days." Rachel smiled at Santana, who grabbed her hand and gave it a gentle squeeze.

"Wow." Finn said shaking his head.

"I'm sorry, not trying to be an ass or whatever, but I really didn't see that one." Mike said agreeing with Finn.

"Neither did we." Rachel nodded in understanding. "But that's not really what we called this meeting for, and I'm sure you know that." Everyone in the room nodded, not really wanting to ask the question they were all thinking.

"You are all going to sit there and stay quite while she tells you this, she doesn't have to tell any of you, and if I feel it is necessary to remove you from this house, because you can't listen, then I will." Santana growled at the group.

"And if she has a problem removing you from the house, I'll just knock you out and carry you to your car." Puck added seriously. Everyone nodded, and turned to Rachel.

"Early May, I was always tired, I never had the energy to do anything. I was oversleeping, going to class and falling asleep. I pushed it off to being stressed about Finals. The middle of June, my dads started getting really worried, because I wasn't feeling any better, but I wasn't doing anything. Literally. I would stay in bed all day and watch movies with San, and play video games with Noah. So they convinced me to go to the doctor. I really hate doctors, even though my daddy is one. I just don't like them. June 23rd I was diagnosed with Brain Cancer." Finn, Mike, Matt, Artie and Tina all sat staring at her with their jaws on the floor. Kurt and Mercedes looked on skeptically. Rachel noticed and shook her head. She looked at Santana and smiled, then nodded. Santana stood up and walked behind her. To everyone else, it looked like she was just playing with the girl's hair, but when Rachel reached up and pulled off the wig, Kurt and Mercedes' jaws joined the other's on the floor.

"I've been in Chemotherapy for five months, and I have to go to Columbus on Tuesday to see if it's helped or not. If it did, the first day of Christmas break I will go back and they are going to take the tumor out. If it didn't, I won't be graduating with you in June." Rachel placed a smile on her face, that everyone could tell was just for show. Santana got up and left, not wanting anyone to see she was crying. Puck choked a little as he held back his tears. Quinn got up to go find Santana, and make sure she was okay.

"You are going to walk across that stage Rae. We are going to make sure of that." Brittany said confidently.

"Rae huh?" Rachel laughed. Brittany looked confused for a second before she smiled.

"Yeah, I like it." Rachel nodded.

"Me too."

Quinn walked into the kitchen where Santana left to. She walked in expecting to see her upset and crying. She didn't expect her best friend to be sitting on the floor in a corner, holding her legs to her chest, crying hysterically, and praying. Her jaw fell slightly at the sight.

"San." Quinn whispered trying not to startle the Latina.

"She can't die on me Q. I need her. I don't know what I'm going to do without her." She said through her sobs. Quinn sat on the floor, and put her arm around her.

"We are going to help her thought this San. She is going to be okay. You are going to be okay." She repeated over and over as Santana cried into her shirt. Rachel walked in with Brittany and her heart broke at the sight. She walked back out and up the stairs, ignoring everyone's concerned glances. Puck got up and told everyone to stay put, as he went to check on Rachel.

"Rach?" He asked gently, pushing open her bedroom door.

"I shouldn't be hurting her like this." She said from her seat in the middle of her bed. She was staring at a picture of her and Santana on New Year's. "I shouldn't be causing her this kind of pain." Puck sat next to her, and saw the picture, and the question he was going to ask died in his throat.

"Rach, what are you saying?" He asked gently.

"I'm being selfish. She needs to be happy. She deserves to be happy. She can't be happy with me. I'm broken." She let the tears fall as he wrapped his arm around her.

"Baby girl, she loves you. She wouldn't be happy any other way. She's hurting now, because you are hurting. She wants to protect you from everyone and everything and she feels useless because she can't protect you from this. You aren't broken. You're sick. There is a huge difference." He laid back on the bed, so she could lay on him.

"Rae, San loves you. She's not going to let you push her away." Brittany said from the doorway. "She's happy with you. We aren't going to let you die. None of us. Finn, Mike, Matt, Artie, Tina, Kurt, Mercedes, Q, Puck, me, my mom, San's parents, Your dads, we are all here for you, and we aren't going to let anything happen to you. You and San are going to be old ladies, sitting on the front porch of your house, with a billion great grandchildren, spoiling the heck out of them. Me and Q, we are going to live next door to you two until we all die of old age together." Rachel laughed and Puck mouthed a 'thank you' to Brittany. "Now, dry your eyes and come cuddle with your wifey." Rachel sat up.

"She's just my girlfriend Britt." Rachel corrected.

"No. San is in love with you. San doesn't love anyone like that. She never has. Until you. She's your wifey, weather you see it yet or not." Rachel just shook her head and walked down stairs to see Santana sitting on the couch looking at the stairs, waiting on her.

"Hi." Santana smiled as Rachel sat next to her, laying her head on her shoulder.

"Hey yourself." She turned back to the group and her smile faltered, until Kurt spoke up.

"Rachel, I know we have never really been close, and that is entirely my fault, but I want you to know that I am truly sorry for all the shit I've ever said or done to you, and I will stand behind you, supporting you with this." The rest of the group said basically the same thing, just not in so many words, and by the end of it, Rachel was crying happily.

"Rachel, can I ask you a question?" Finn asked after a second.

"Well Finn, seeing as you did just ask me a question, I don't think I'd be opposed to hearing another." Finn laughed and nodded.

"How come you never told me? I don't mean everyone, just me. I know we haven't really been close this year, but I still considered you my best friend." Rachel smiled sadly.

"I didn't tell you, for the same reason Noah only found out recently. You have a lot going on this year, you didn't need to be worried about me. I'm sorry I didn't tell you, but at the same time I'm not." He nodded in understanding.

"So wait, how long has Puck known?" Matt asked.

"I told him Monday." Rachel shook her head.

"But you said last time you went to the doctor Santana and Puck paced your room for hours." Brittany said confused.

"She told me she was going to Columbus to audition, for Mama Mia." Puck answered, shaking his head. "I probably should have figured she lied to me when Santana was all upset and scared. But I didn't think Rach would ever lie to me, so I put it off as Santana was scared that if she got the part that she would leave her."

"So things I learned about Diva number 1 today: She's an amazing actress. She can lie her ass off. She's just as much in love with Santana as Santana is with her. And She's got potential that I didn't ever give her credit for before." Mercedes said seriously causing Santana and Rachel to laugh.

"She's also way too strong and bullheaded for her own good." Finn added. Santana shot him a glare. "No, you don't get to look at me like that, you know it's true. She could have had all this support from the beginning, and she chose not to, because she was scared we were going to abandon her. I can't speak for everyone here, but I know if she had come to me when she found out, and told me, I wouldn't have given a shit about anything or anyone else, I would have been there for her, even if it meant I would have to spend an extra year in this fucking cow town. She's my best friend. No one comes before her."

"Finn." Rachel started, but he cut her off.

"Rach, I get why you did it, it doesn't mean I agree with it. I'm not all butt hurt about it. I'm just saying that if you had come to me, I would have been there. I'm glad you told us, I just wish you would have said something sooner." Rachel relaxed into Santana and shook her head.

"I did what I did for more than one reason, I'm going to stick by my decision no matter what. I'm not going to apologize for not telling you sooner."

"And I get that. I'm okay with that. It doesn't mean I agree with that. Then again, we don't agree on a lot of things, you are still my best friend. Even if you think Wicked was better than RENT." He smirked knowing he just ended that part of the conversation. Rachel's jaw dropped.

"Wicked is better than RENT. Wicked is better than RENT could even think about being. Especially since they got that ghastly woman playing Maureen. She's good, but nothing is as good as the original. Wicked will always be best." Santana laughed at her girlfriend's tone, and Kurt's face at Finn.

"You said you liked Wicked." Kurt looked hurt.

"I said I liked Wicked, I never said it was my favorite." Finn laughed at his step-brother.

"This hurts me. Why would anyone like RENT over Wicked? It's like an eternal sin." Rachel laughed at Kurt's dramatics.

"And they call me a diva."

"Yes, but you are a diva in ways myself and Kurt are not." Mercedes smiled.

"Really how? Because I don't think I would compare liking RENT over Wicked as an eternal sin."

"Well, I know for a fact that my boy Kurt wouldn't storm out when he doesn't get a solo." Mercedes said back, keeping her tone light, so that everyone in the room would know she was only joking.

"But see, I want to be on Broadway. That requires massive amounts of training. Kurt loves to sing, but would prefer to open his own clothing line, and personally see to it that half of my closet was set on fire."

"No, more like your entire closet." Kurt laughed.

"Uh, No, not the whole thing. I'd have to kill you." Santana said seriously.

"Half of my closet is her clothes." Rachel said when she saw the looks of confusion on their faces.

"Did you like, move in?" Mike joked.

"Pretty much yeah. I stay every weekend, and when we have breaks, I'm here more than at home. I'm pretty sure the only reason I'll be going home this week is because we have dinner with my parents tonight." Santana smiled.

"Oh, I forgot to tell you, your mom called earlier. You didn't tell her you were staying after our date night." Rachel playfully swatted Santana's arm.

"Ouch!" She said rubbing the spot Rachel just smacked.

"Oh don't be a baby, that didn't hurt." Rachel joked but kissed her arm anyway.

"And I got distracted, that's why I didn't call her." Santana smirked, knowing Rachel would play along.

"Oh I know. But you could have called her afterwards." Rachel smiled.

"I was too tired to even pick up the phone. I'm sorry. Geeze." Everyone in the room was staring at her.

"I'm glad those rooms are sound proof. What would have happened had James or John came home?" Quinn said shaking her head.

"What they say every time they come home." Santana said laughing. When everyone looked at them confused Rachel and Santana said at the same time, in really deep voices.

"The door better be shut! I don't need to hear or see that!" and they started laughing when everyone's jaws dropped.

"You're dads are seriously cool people Rae, you know that?" Brittany said excitedly. Rachel just nodded.

"They are probably the most open minded and honest people I've met." Santana smiled.

"I mean they let you have sex in their house, with them home. Most parents I know would flip the fuck out." Matt said seriously.

"Well, it isn't that they let us, as much as they have almost caught us too many times for them to say anything." Rachel laughed as Santana blushed.

"Did Santana Lopez just blush?" Kurt asked excitedly, making Rachel laugh harder, pulling her girlfriend's face into her chest. "Oh yeah cuz that will get her to calm down." Kurt laughed at Rachel.

"If the doors aren't closed they need to be!" John screamed as he walked into the house.

"We're in the living room Dad!" Rachel smiled as the rest of the group just stared at her.

"You better not be doing that on my couch." He said moving into the kitchen.

"The entire Glee club is here daddy, did you miss the massive addition to the car collection in the drive way?" Rachel laughed and John came into the room.

"Oh, Hi." He waved at everyone in the room.

"Dad, you know Quinn, Brittany, Finn, and Noah, this is Mercedes, Kurt, Tina, Artie, Mike and Matt. From glee."

"Kurt, Tina, Artie, Mike, Mercedes and Matt. Right?" He asked pointing at them as he named them. The group just nodded.

"Hey, Mr. B I have a favor to ask you." Puck said getting off the couch and walking over to John.

"It was nice meeting you all, I'd offer food but I'm not cooking tonight at all. Oh, and you should call you mom and tell her James got someone to cover him on call for at least two hours tonight. So he'll be there for dinner at least." He smiled at Santana and walked with Puck up to his study.

"He seems pretty cool." Mike said nodding his head.

"He's the uptight one too." Santana said, her head still lying on Rachel's chest.

"Really? Geese, they need to talk to my parents about losing the stick." Matt said shaking his head.

"No, they don't. Because the conversation on their part would be: 'Ever thought about pulling the stick out of your ass? Well, it helps raise your kids to trust you.'" Santana laughed.

"We need to do this again. Soon. But I have to be at work in 20 minutes, and if I'm late again, I'll get fired." Matt said standing up, Finn stood up and Matt put his hand out. "I brought my skateboard for a reason dude, I just need to use your bathroom to change if that's cool." He said turning to Rachel.

"Up the stairs, down the hall, turn the corner, third door on the right." Rachel smiled and he looked at her like she was crazy.

"How big is your house Rachel?" Tina asked seriously.

"Big enough." She answered criptically.

"There are 23 bed rooms in the house. There are four floors, and I'm pretty sure that if you went wandering off, you'd die of starvation before you found your way out." Santana said seriously causing everyone's jaw to fall.

"No you wouldn't, you'd eventually find a kitchen." Rachel laughed.

"Jesus, this house was built for parties." Mike laughed. Rachel rolled her eyes.

"Do you boys ever think about anything other than parties, drinking, and sex?" Rachel asked while Finn, Artie and Mike shook their heads.

"Sometimes I think about school, and how I wish it was over. But other than that, you pretty much hit that one on the head." Finn laughed at Rachel's expression. Matt walked back down the stairs and over to Rachel.

"If you need me, call me. I live down the street, and unless I'm at work, I'm always there." He smiled and pulled her up into a hug.

"Thanks Matt. Finn do me a favor and give him a ride please, I don't want him to get fired." Rachel said sitting back down next to her girlfriend.

"Sure, but I'll be back, we need to talk about some things. Alone." He smiled and walked with Matt out to his truck. Rachel shook her head.

"Please don't let him yell at me." She whispered to Santana who nodded.

"He won't. I promise." Rachel nodded and laid her head on the taller brunette's shoulder.

"Sooooooo." Mike said smirking. "Wanna do me a favorrr?" He wiggled his eye brows and Santana shook her head.

"I am not making out with my girlfriend in front of you." Santana denied his un-asked request. He slumped defeated. Puck walked down the stairs and sat on the couch next to Rachel, smiling like he just won the lottery.

"What's I miss?" He asked putting his arm on Rachel's leg.

"Matt had to go to work, Finn drove him. Mike asked us to make out, so, not much." Rachel answered. "What did you need to talk to my dad about?"

"Oh just guy stuff." He smiled.

"You mean he told you the best way to ask out that cute boy you keep talking about." Rachel smirked, his face dropped.

"You promised!" He almost yelled.

"Hey don't yell at her!" Santana yelled from her conversation with Kurt and Quinn, as she smacked him with the hand that was draped over Rachel's shoulders.

"It's okay San, I deserved it. But I mean it's not like anyone heard me. So go take a chill pill." She smirked knowing the questions were going to come, and he glared at her.

"What didn't we hear?" Kurt asked looking for gossip.

"It's not important." Puck said quickly. Kurt raised his eye brow at the boy and turned to Rachel.

"What didn't we hear?" She laughed.

"I asked him what he talked to my dad about. He said 'guy stuff' I asked him if that was code for football." She lied.

"Hmm, that doesn't tell me what he was yelling at you for." Mercedes said shaking her head.

"Football is code for dick." Santana said shaking her head. Everyone in the room looked at Puck, who shrugged.

"What, did you think I said what I said on Friday just to get you all to think?" He asked shaking his head.

"Wait, so you really are gay?" Mike asked shocked.

"Yes, I am." He even crossed his legs to make a point.

"Cool, then maybe me, Q, S, Rachel, you and Kurt can go on a group date!" Brittany said excitedly.

"I don't think so B." Santana said seriously.

"But why?" Brittany pouted.

"Because he's dating St. James." Everyone's jaw fell.

"WHAT!" Kurt screamed. Mercedes looked scared and pissed off. Rachel looked between the two friends and gasped before jumping up and pacing the hall way.

"I am going to kill that fucking bastard!" She yelled before walking into the kitchen.

"What just happened?" Quinn asked seriously.

"How long?" Kurt asked looking at Puck.

"3 months." He answered confused, before they heard Rachel screaming into the phone.

"I am going to fucking kill you, you stupid pathetic excuse for a person! How dare you! Get your fucking ass to my god damn house right fucking now!" They heard her slam the phone back down before walking back into the room.

"Baby, what's going on, calm down." Santana said rubbing her girlfriend's shoulders.

"Puck never told me who he was dating. Jessie and Kurt have been dating for 6 months." Rachel said fuming. Puck looked at Kurt with hurt in his eyes.

"Kurt, I didn't." The smaller boy held up his hand.

"Only Mercedes knew. It's okay. Wait, how did you know?" He asked turning to Rachel.

"Her and Jessie have been friends since before she 'dated' him." Santana said using air quotes around the word dating.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Rachel asked looking at Puck.

"Because you always talk about how much you dislike him, and I know you are still mad at him for what he did." He answered softly.

"I dislike the way he treats Kurt, and I'm not mad about him egging me." Rachel said looking at the group.

"Why not? I mean I was pissed, and we weren't really friends that year." Quinn asked confused.

"Oh, I meant to yell at you for breaking his nose by the way." Rachel said smiling at Quinn. Santana deadpanned.

"That was you?" Quinn nodded. "You were pregnant!" Santana yelled.

"She developed a crush on Rachel a couple months after she got pregnant." Brittany smiled making Quinn blush.

"What?" Rachel said looking at the blondes. Quinn buried her head in Brittany's shoulder. Brittany and Santana laughed. The conversation would have continued, but the doorbell rang and Rachel got mad all over again. She stalked to the door and flew it open. Jessie's jaw dropped at the sight of the bald diva, and Rachel smacked him, hard.

"How fucking dare you!" she yelled at him.

"Rach what are you." He paused when he saw Kurt and Puck walking up behind her. Kurt pushed passed the diva and smacked him.

"We are done." He spat at the boy, and turned back to walk into the house. Puck just shook his head and followed Kurt back to the living room.

"Don't you dare come back here. Ever. Don't talk to me, don't talk to them. You are a piece of shit, and I want nothing to do with you." Rachel yelled and slammed the door in his face. She spun around to walk back into the living room and the room got dizzy. Santana saw her girlfriend starting to fall, and she ran over to catch the diva.

"Rach baby. What's wrong?" She asked slightly panicked.

"Just got dizzy baby. I'm okay." She smiled up at her girlfriend. "I just need to lay down for a minute." She said and started to walk back into the living room when Santana picked her up bridal style and walked into the room.

"Move over." She demanded, Puck got up quickly and set a pillow down for Rachel to put her head on. Quinn got up and went into the kitchen for a glass of apple juice, and while Brittany, Mike, Mercedes and Kurt looked on helplessly.

"Here." Quinn handed Santana the glass of apple juice and when the Latina took it with a confused look on her face Quinn sighed. "When I was pregnant, and got dizzy, I got nauseous after it went away. She'll need it." Santana mouthed a thank you, and looked down at Rachel. Her eyes were closed and she had her hand pressed to the side of her head.

"Baby does your head hurt?" Santana asked and Rachel could only nod. "Go get John." Santana said sternly to Puck, who ran up the stairs three at a time. "Baby you have to tell me what's going on."

"Everything is spinning, and my head is pounding. It hurts San." She whispered brokenly. John and Puck ran down the stairs and Santana quickly filled him in.

"She got mad, yelled, screamed, smacked, and turned around, she got dizzy, and now her head is pounding and it hurts." John nodded and called his husbands pager, knowing if he was busy, he wouldn't answer the phone. Not ten seconds after John hung up, did the phone ring.

"What's going on?" They heard through the speakerphone.

"Rach's head is pounding, the room is spinning and she says it hurts."

"Where is she?" James' voice came through again.

"Lying on the couch."

"Get her on the floor, put a pillow under her head. Whatever happens let it happen. Don't let her have anything to drink or eat until the pounding and the spinning goes away. She's going to feel sick when she comes around." Santana, Quinn and Puck quickly got her onto the floor, much to her protest.

"Come on baby, daddy says you need to get on the floor." Santana cooed.

"Jamie, what's going on with my baby!" John yelled.

"It sounds like she's going to have a seizure." His voice was soft and it sounded like he was crying. "Just let her do her thing, make sure she doesn't swallow her tongue. Other than that, there is nothing you can do. If she says she can't feel her right side, you need to call 911. I'll be home in a minute." John hung up and stood over his daughter, tears rolling down his face. Rachel still had her eyes closed and if it wasn't for the look of pain on her face, he would have thought she was asleep.

"San, it hurts." She whined, and Santana rubbed the diva's shoulders.

"I know baby girl, I know." She says tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Please stop crying, I love you San." Rachel smiled slightly her eyes still closed. Santana reaches up and wipes her cheeks.

"I love you too Baby girl. I love you too." Brittany places her hand on the Latina's shoulder and gives it a gentle squeeze letting her know that they are all here for her. The door opens and James rushes in the room with his medical bag, he pushes the couch backwards so he can kneel next to his daughter. He takes her blood pressure and checks her pulse. He sighs almost relieved.

"Her blood pressure and pulse aren't high enough for it to be a seizure." He looks up at his husband who relaxed slightly. "Baby, can you open your eyes?" He asked his daughter.

"Not if everything is still spinning." She said moving her hand away from her head.

"Pull the shades closed, it might help if it was darker in here." James said. Puck and Kurt immediately jumped up and pulled all the shades in the room closed. "Try and open your eyes baby." Rachel opened her eyes slightly. "Is it spinning?" He asked.

"No. Not anymore." She said her eyes open now, looking directly into Santana's eyes.

"What about your head, is it pounding?" She shook her head and winced. "Liar."

"No, it's not pounding; it just hurt my neck to shake my head." She answered not tearing her gaze from her girlfriends.

"Okay, can you sit up for me?" He asked. "No wait, Santana I need you to move for a second." He said and Santana just shifted her position so she was on the other side of the diva, and not behind her head. James moved his hand to feel the back of his daughters neck. "Can you feel that Rach?" He asked pressing slightly.

"Yeah."

"Does it hurt?"

"No" He nodded and moved his hand again. "What about that?"

"Yes I can feel it. No it doesn't hurt." She answered still staring at Santana.

"Okay, try and sit up." He said. She grabbed Santana's hand and pulled herself up. "If it hurts at all lay back down."

"I'm fine daddy. Promise." She smiled and leaned in to Santana. "I'm sorry I scared you." Santana kissed the top of her head. "I just did more today than I have in a long time. I moved too quickly."

"I love you Rachel." Santana whispered.

"I love you too, San." Rachel smiled back.

"I'm glad you are okay." James said smiling.

"You are talking to Rachel Ryan Barbara Berry. I am always okay." Rachel smiled, while her dads and Santana laughed.

"You have two middle names?" Artie asked, Rachel smiled.

"You would be the only one who would ask that after what just happened. Yes I do." Artie looked hurt but nodded. "I meant that you would understand the most that I don't need to be treated like I'm breakable 24/7" she smiled at him, he nodded.

"Well I hate when people do it to me, so I guess I kind of get it." Tina nudged his arm and he looked at the clock. "We really have to get going, my dad needs the van to get back to work. And Tina has to be at work in an hour. We'll see you guys later. Text or call me if you need anything Rach." He smiled and wheeled himself out towards the door.

"Sorry guys." Tina smiled "Same goes for me, need me, just call." Rachel smiled and nodded.

"Drive safe." Santana picked Rachel up and put her on the couch, before moving the couch back to where it was. She handed her girlfriend the glass of Apple Juice silently. "Thank you baby." Rachel smiled, and Santana nodded. James kissed the top of his daughter's head.

"I have to get back to the hospital. I will see you for dinner and the Lopez'. I love you."

"I love you too daddy." She smiled at him. James and John walked out to the driveway.

"I need to talk to you Puck." She said simply and walked out of the room. Rachel looked down, hurt, as Puck followed Santana up the stairs. Brittany moved to sit beside the diva and put her arm around her.

"I'm sure it's nothing Rae." Rachel shook her head.

"She never leaves without telling me she loves me. Even if it's just to go to the bathroom." Rachel said as the tears fell from her eyes silently. "I know it's stupid, but I like it." Brittany shook her head.

"It's not stupid. It's cute. Besides, I'm sure she didn't mean to." Rachel shook her head again.

"I." She started, but stopped and laid her head on the blondes shoulder. Santana walked back down the stairs quickly and right over to Rachel. She lifted her girlfriend's head slowly, and kissed her forehead.

"I love you, I'll be right back." She smiled and walked back up the stairs.

"See. She didn't mean to." Brittany smiled and Rachel wiped her tears from her cheeks. Kurt got up and walked over to the diva.

"I have to go, my dad wants to have lunch. But like everyone else said, if you need anything. Call me." He gave the brunette a quick hug and Mercedes smiled at her.

"I'm not even going to offer, because I know you won't. Santana is always here, and it seems like Puck is too. So, if you just want to see a new face, call me." Rachel chuckled and nodded.

"I will. Thank you." Mercedes nodded and followed Kurt out. Quinn moved to sit on the other side of the diva.

"You need to thank you mom again for me Brit." Rachel said after a few minutes of silence. Quinn looked at her girlfriend confused.

"I will." Brittany smiled, and looked at Quinn and frowned. "What babe?"

"Why do you need to thank your mom?"

"She gave Rachel a key to her house in Columbus near the hospital so she didn't have to keep paying for a hotel." Brittany said like it was the most natural thing in the world. Quinn's jaw dropped.

"Are you sure that was your mom? Like Coach Sylvester?" Quinn asked after a moment. Rachel laughed.

"If I wasn't standing right in front of her I wouldn't have believed it either."

"Why is she being so… nice?" Quinn asked.

"Because her mom had cancer, she knows what it's like." Brittany said sadly.

"Oh. I'm sorry B. I didn't know." Quinn rubbed her girlfriends arm.

"It's okay, she died on my second birthday, I don't like to talk about her."

"Did she die, because of the cancer?" Rachel asked quietly.

"No, she was in remission for 2 years, but she went back every other month for an exam, just to make sure. She was driving back, it was late, and raining, she got hit by a drunk driver. Mom bought the house a week after the doctors told her she would have to take my aunt to the same hospital. She doesn't drive if it's dark, or raining, unless she's in Lima." Brittany said sadly. "She likes you Rachel, she always has, you don't let her boss you around, and you stick up for the people and things you care about. Even if you talk too much when you do it. She doesn't want you getting hurt. She told me this morning when I talked to her that she was going to be stopping by." Rachel made a mental note to thank the woman next time she saw her.

"She came even after she knew the glee kids would be here?" Quinn asked surprised.

"Yeah, she once she decides to do something, nothing gets in the way." Brittany smiled.

"All this time I thought I knew her." Quinn laughed.

"She's not as tough as she acts. You'll see what I mean Wednesday." Quinn raised her eyebrow. "You, me, my mom. At my mom's house. Dinner." Quinn shook her head. "Too bad, mom already said you have to be there." Brittany smiled and shook her head at her girlfriend.

"Baby, Puck has to go, and we have to get you ready for dinner with mi familia." Santana smiled from the doorway.

"I wish you'd stop getting nervous every time we go to your mom's house. She loves me. You know that." Rachel chuckled from the couch. Puck walked into the diva's personal space and pulled her up into a bone crushing hug.

"Mom wants to leave tonight, but you have to promise to call me as soon as you tell that one what happens Tuesday." Rachel nodded. "Good. I love you Rach, I'll see you when I get back."

"Love you too Noah." She smiled and kissed his cheek, before sitting back on the couch. Brittany and Quinn got up and gave Santana a hug and quietly said their goodbyes before Quinn turned to Rachel.

"I meant what I said by the way." Rachel's brow furrowed in confusion. "If you need anything other than us distracting S. We got your back, just call me, or B." Rachel smiled and nodded.

"I appreciate it." Quinn surprised everyone in the room when she leaned over and pulled Rachel into a hug.

"Any time." She smiled and waited on Brittany to hug the diva before walking out of the house.

"I'm sorry I upset you." Rachel whispered after she heard the car door shut outside. Santana looked at her girlfriend confused.

"What are you talking about baby?" Rachel sighed.

"San, I know you better than anyone. I upset you. Don't play dumb with me." Santana looked down.

"You didn't upset me baby. I was just thinking too hard and upset myself."

"I shouldn't be doing this to you." Santana's head snapped up.

"You aren't doing anything to me. We've had this conversation before Rach. I love you, and I'm not letting you go anywhere. So don't even think about it." Rachel sighed and nodded.

"I love you too."

"I know you do. Now let's get you to bed so you can take a nap before we go have dinner with my parents." Santana pulled Rachel up to her bedroom and made her take a nap.


	6. Not An Update

This is not an update...

Well, not really. My sister, the author of these stories, was in a car accident a little over a year ago, and unfortunately she is still in a coma. She

We just recently got into her email account, because she's a damn crypt-o-freak, and I saw that a lot of you had commented on her stories asking her to update, and I thought it'd be rude of me not to at least inform you all that she will probably not be updating these any time soon.

But because I can see that you all enjoy all of her work, and really want to see these finished, I will try to see if I can find any of the following chapters on her laptop.

No promises, and if anyone wants to take a shot at finishing these off, if I can't find anything on her computer, PM this account, and we can discuss you taking over one or more of her stories.

I apologize for this not being what you are expecting, but thought it rude of me not to at least tell you all that she can not update for you.

:Zander:


End file.
